Trick or Treat?
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: It's Halloween time for the Naruto Gang. Gaasaku.


Trick or Treat?

By Uchiha-Griffin

THIS STORY IS PURLEY FANMADE AND HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE ACCTUAL NARUTO SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY Of THE SONGS MENTIONED. Enjoy, Darling Readers!!

Gaasaku?! WTF am I doing? Well… we all have what I call "Being Unfaithful to Your Favorite Couple" (In this case, SASUSAKU 3) at one time or another. But I have done Deisaku. So why not try Gaasaku? Besides, Gaara is Smexilicious! And my friends call me Sakura, soooo… GAARA IS MINE!! MUAHAHA!!

Erm… anyway… enjoy this Gaasaku Halloween one-shot! And happy early Halloween!!

It was October 31, and Sakura nearly skipped all the way to her boyfriend's house.

"I wonder what Gaara-kun will think of my costume." she thought, smiling to herself.

Every Halloween, Gaara and his siblings held a Halloween dance party for everyone at Konoha High! It was one of the biggest parties of the year.

When Sakura arrived, it seemed the party was already in full swing. Lights flashed from the widows. Loud music was blasting. And people in costumes were everywhere.

Suddenly, a blonde-haired figure smacked into Sakura. "Ino-chan?" Sakura said, regaining her composure. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Ino said, and stopped hugging her best friend.

"Nice outfit… did Gaara pick it out?!" Ino asked suspiciously. (Ino happened to be dressed as a mummy.) Sakura laughed. "Nope, I got it myself." "With Gaara in mind, I presume." Ino said with a wink. Sakura smiled. "Yeah."

Sakura's costume was a pirate costume, with a striped pink and black short, short, SHORT skirt. The top was a lace-up bodice, and bust-enhancing. She wore a necklace Gaara gave her and Black high-heeled, lace-up ankle boots. Her long legs looked very… sexy, per se.

Then another blonde-haired figure smacked into her. "SSSAAAKKUUURRAA!!" Naruto yelled, hugging her. He was dressed up as a ninja. "Hey, Naruto-kun!" she hugged him back.

Hinata came up behind Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata looked cute dressed up as an angel. "Ah! Hinata-chan!" He planted a kiss on his girlfriend's lips. She blushed deep red. And fainted.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru commented. "Agreed." His girlfriend, Temari said. Shikamaru was dressed as a ghost. Temari was a witch.

"OOOOHHHH!! SASUKE-KUN!! YOU LOOK SOOOO SEXY AS A VAMPIRE!! I COULD JUST KISS YOU!!" A annoying voice called out. "Karin." Everyone said at the same time.

They all turned to see Karin hanging all over Sasuke. He looked annoyed.

When Sasuke saw his real friends, he turned to them and shook Karin off his arm. "Hey guys." He said with a sigh. "It's hard being loved, isn't it Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his arm around the revived Hinata.

"Hn…" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow. His vampire costume fit him perfectly, with that dark hair and sleepless look. But the thing that caught Sakura's eye was that he was staring at her legs with a hungry look in his eye.

Then, out of nowhere, Sakura gasped. Everyone turned to where she stood, or used to be standing, only to find she had disappeared.

--

Meanwhile, a little ways away in the woods…

In a puff of smoke, Sakura found herself by a tree with someone's arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey… I like the costume you chose." A familiar voice purred in her ear.

Sakura turned in his embrace looked lovingly into her boyfriend's kohl- rimmed aquamarine eyes.

"Gaara-kun." She whispered. He looked at her face intently. "Sakura." He said.

Before she could say anything else he kissed her gently, his hand on her neck so she couldn't escape him.

She kissed him back, being guarded as usual. Gaara was by far the best boyfriend ever; but he usually didn't let her hang on him, kiss him, hug him… hand-holding was all he let her do in public.

And that was pushing it.

But when they were alone…

--

A little later, at the party…

Sakura moved her body to the music, attracting the attention of nearly every male (single or otherwise).

All of her favorite songs played, including 'Shake It' by Metro Station, 'Get Low' by Lil Jon, 'Buttons' by PCD, and 'Disturbia' by Rihanna, to name a few.

While she was dancing, a dark voice said, "Damn Sakura… you sure know how to work the dance floor." She turned to see Sasuke looking at her hungrily again.

She seemed to not like him getting up close and personal with her. He kept on trying to get closer to her but she kept on resisting it. It just didn't feel right to even try to dance with Sasuke.

Then Sasuke said, "You know you cant stay away from me. Just like I cant stay away from you!" Then Sakura said, "Actually… I can resist you. Its not hard when I have a better option, like Gaara!"

Then Sasuke started to pull her up to him to kiss her. Sakura promptly bitch-slapped him. "Kiss me," She threatened, "And I'll have Gaara dismember you."

Out of nowhere, Rock Lee appeared in a Batman costume. Complete with mask. Gai Sensei was standing behind him, fluttering his cape for him as if there was wind. A spotlight appeared on him somehow…

"OH FAIR SAKURA!! I SHALL SAVETH YOU FROM THE HORRIBLE WRATH OF COUNT SASKULA!!" Lee said, his hands on his hips and his teeth gleaming.

Everyone sweatdropped. "It's Ok, Lee. I'll take it from here." Gaara said, appearing behind him. "As you wish, Gaara-sama!" Lee said, and left with a wave of his cape.

"Step off, Uchiha." Gaara said, glaring at him. The two were nearly the same height, and you could basically see the lightening between their eyes.

Sasuke glared back. "Make me, creep." He said. Gaara leered at him in hatred and raised a fist to punch him.

Suddenly Temari came up behind Gaara and caught his elbow. "Woah, there, little bro. Let's not have any fights…" She said. When he looked toward Sakura, she nodded gently in agreement.

Gaara sighed and went over to Sakura, putting and arm around her waist. Which was unusual. Sakura looked at him with a questioningly.

He merely averted his gaze from hers and walked out onto the veranda with her. The party started again, and the music was turned up.

"Sakura… don't let losers like Uchiha try and…" he stopped talking when he saw Sakura looking at him affectionately.

"What?" he said when she smiled at him. "Oh, Gaara. I'm just happy you saved me from that creep." she said, smiling wider.

Gaara shrugged. "It's my job to protect you. Besides, I love you." Sakura stared at him in shock. It was the first times he'd said that to her face.

Sure, a couple of times in text messages and Emails, but nearly never to her face. While she stood deliberating, he leaned in and kissed her.

Sakura stared at him, surprised. Then she closed her eyes as Gaara slid his tongue in her mouth.

Screw Valentines Day.

Halloween was definitely her new favorite holiday.


End file.
